In For The Kill
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: When Judge Anderson asked a question about Dredd, she got more than she bargained for when Judge Uhura tells her about an event from Dredd's past. An event that made Dredd the Judge he is today, because there's no peace when you have the blood of a friend on your hands. This is the series of events which led up to the lose of one of the greatest Judges Mega City One had ever seen.
1. Intoduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Dredd or Star Trek.

Introduction

"Good morning, Dredd," Judge Anderson greeted Judge Dredd cheerfully as they pasted each other in the hallway.

Dredd didn't even acknowledge her and Anderson's smile fell. A laugh from beside her, caused her to jump and she almost stopped walking. She turned her head to the side to see Judge Uhura had fallen into step beside her.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Anderson," Uhura said. "He treats everyone like that, don't take it personally."

Anderson forced herself to smile as she and Uhura entered the mess hall.

"Has he always been so…" Anderson began to question, but trailed off.

"Antisocial?" Uhura guessed, with a slight laugh. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

Anderson just stared at her and Uhura's smile turned sad.

"It was a few years ago when it happened," Uhura said, with a sad shake of her. "We were responding to a call for back up…"

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dredd or Star Trek.

Chapter One

Judge Dredd pulled up, his motor bike skidding slightly on the wet pavement. It had been raining lightly for the last three hours and it was an overall miserable day. But not five minutes ago Judge Dredd had received a call for backup. Headquarters had made in very clear all Judges in the immediate area were to answer the request. A fellow Judge had called for backup from one of the most crime ridden apartment blocks in the entire mega-city, but that wasn't what had Judge Dredd on edge.

It was the Judge who had called for backup.

Judge Dredd had always been antisocial, but the first rookie he'd ever taken out had somehow gotten under his skin. It wasn't straight away they had become friends, it had been after, when the rookie had become a Judge. Their paths had crossed more often than Judge Dredd would have liked and somehow they had become friends and all of a sudden he and his new found friend were sharing an apartment.

The Judge in question was none other than James Tiberius Kirk. Judge Kirk was the complete opposite of Judge Dredd, he was a social butterfly. He had more friends than Judge Dredd had ever known anyone to have, Judge or otherwise. Judge Kirk seemed to drew people to him, his smile could light up a room and he was one of the best damn Judge's, Dredd had ever known.

Today was Judge Kirk's first time taking out a rookie of his own, by some twist of fate Kirk had managed to avoid taking out rookies since he'd became a Judge. Many believed it was because of Kirk's choice in location. Judge Kirk was one of the few Judges who would dare to enter the poorest parts of the mega city, Peach Trees for example was one of apartment blocks Judge Kirk visited when he was on duty.

He took the law to places most Judge's would only go to when responding to call.

The apartment block Kirk had sent the call from was one Dredd knew Kirk had been investigating, Kirk believed narcotics were being smuggled through the building from somewhere outside of the mega city. It certainly wouldn't be the first time tunnels leading to the cursed earth were found under apartment blocks close to the wall. But Dredd also knew Kirk wouldn't endanger a rookie in such a way, so the only conclusion was Kirk and the rookie had been responding to an alert.

As Dredd begins to make his way towards the building, two more Judge's pull up. Judge Uhura and Judge Sulu, the two of them also happened to be friends of Kirk's. All three of them had trained together, Uhura and Kirk had also entered the training program together. Nodding a greeting to each other, the three of them ready their weapons and enter the building.

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dredd or Star Trek.

Chapter Two

The sight that meets them isn't a pretty one.

The ground is littered with the bodies of dead civilians, paramedics which had responded to scene lay slaughter alongside those they had tried to save. Judge Sulu slowly makes his way around the bodies, as he tries to find a suitable place to survey the upper floors from.

Judge Uhura stares at the scene before her, before clicking on her comm and requesting more backup. Spent bullet shells cover the ground between the bodies, who ever had done this had access to multiple weapons. This wasn't the work of a simple gang. This wasn't gang violence, or people simply caught in the crossfire this was a massacre.

Judge Dredd walks forward and kneels beside one of the bodies, pulling off one of his gloves he wipes some of the blood of the floor, it was fresh. This had taken place no less than half an hour ago, if Judge Kirk and the rookie had been here when the firing started, they most definitely would have been targeted above the civilians.

"Who sent the request?" Judge Dredd asks, as he gets to his feet and puts his glove back on.

"The request was sent from Judge Kirk's comm," Judge Sulu answers. "But the message its self was unclear. All headquarters could get from the message was a request for backup."

Judge Uhura nodes her agreement, "There was a lot of interference and static, making it unclear who was actually making the request. There is a chance it could have been the rookie, as the signal was lost from his comm just under half an hour ago.

"If the rookie had lost their comm, Judge Kirk would most likely have given them his and told them to make the request," Judge Sulu agrees. "Whilst he provided some cover."

"Or the rookie is dead." Judge Dredd adds, as he scans the bodies around them. "A rookie new to the field wouldn't have the experience to deal with this."

"Such little faith," A voice to their left comments.

All three turn, weapons at the ready.

Standing before them was Judge Kirk, his weapon in hand, helmet cracked and uniform worse for wear. Beside his stood the rookie, also in a similar state, gripping their weapon tightly.

"There are civilians trapped on the upper floors," Judge Kirk continues before any of them can answer. "The stairwell on floor thirty-seven has collapsed and lifts have malfunctioned."

"What happened here?" Judge Uhura questions.

"We were on the forty-ninth floor when this happened," Kirk waves his hand towards the bodies. "Whoever organised it, knew what they were doing. Chekov's comm was deactivate by some sort of signal and mine was affected by heavy interference. We intercepted the shooters on the thirty-sixth floor, we killed some, but it is unclear as to whether we killed them all, as we don't know how many there were to start with."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dredd or Star Trek.

Chapter Three

Judge Dredd and Judge Uhura walked up a stairwell, guarding each other's backs as they moved. The tower block had fallen silent and it would have been highly unnerving, if it wasn't for the fact they were both trained Judges. Since they had arrived at the tower block and found Judge Kirk and Rookie Chekov still alive, four other Judges had arrived and so far those Judges were the only other living people they had encountered.

Every floor they moved up they were greeted by more dead bodies and the evidence of gun fire. As they stepped out of the stairwell onto the fifteenth floor, Judge Uhura held up a hand signalling for Dredd to halt behind her. She quickly scanned the area as she tightened her grip on her weapon.

"What is it?" Dredd asked, keeping his voice low.

"I saw movement," Uhura answered, tilting her head slightly to one side. "It looked like a child, but they moved away before I could see them."

Taking a cautious step forward, Uhura kept her weapon trained on the hallway she had seen the small figure disappear down from the edge of her vision and Dredd stepped past her, making sure an adjacent hallway was clear and he found it to be filled with nothing but more bodies, the blood still wet on the ground under his boots.

"Dredd," Uhura called from behind him and Dredd carefully stepped over the bodies to where Uhura was standing.

The sight which lay before him, was the stuff of nightmares. The doorway they stood in was the entrance to a classroom. The half-sized chairs and tables were scattered around the room, many had been damaged by bullets, but that wasn't the disturbing thing… The class had been in attendance when the shooting had started.

Blood covered the floor and walls and the bodies of the children which covered the floor had been rearranged, to form a symbol and it wasn't a gang crest either Dredd or Uhura were familiar with, but then neither of them had ever entered this block before. Dredd glanced briefly at Uhura, whose breath caught in her throat.

"Are you okay, Judge Uhura?" Dredd questioned.

"Yes," Uhura answered, her voice slightly strained. "Let's keeping moving, there's nothing we can do here."

The sound of rapid gunfire echoed through the air.

" _This… Judge Kirk,_ " Kirk's voice suddenly sounded through their comms. " _I'm… fourteenth floor… north side… near the medical centre… the shooters… Judge Sulu… Requesting immediate backup… we have multiple shooters. I repeat… shooters are-_ "

And just like that Kirk's comm line went dead.

"Judge Kirk," Uhura said into her comm as she and Dredd raced towards the location Kirk had given. "Please repeat that."

There was no answer.

"Judge Kirk," Uhura tried again. "Please respond."

The sound of gunfire suddenly stopped, just as Dredd and Uhura stepped out of the stairwell on the fourteenth floor. Ahead of the two them, Judge Sulu was propped up against a wall with one hand resting over his wounded side… There was no sign of Kirk, Chekov or the shooters.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
